Les caprices d'un Malfoy
by tchii12
Summary: Il fait trop chaud dehors. Plusieurs personnes se retrouvent par hasard dans la salle sur demande et... pwp


"Serpent de Troie"

C'est un pwp extrême entre plusieurs hommes, vous êtes prévenus !

_**Les caprices d'un Malfoy (nc-17) de Snapeslove**_

Il faisait chaud, horriblement chaud dans le château. C'était la canicule et Merlin seul savait combien il faisait chaud ! Non, pas juste Merlin finalement, la plupart des garçons se promenaient torse nu, agaçant les fille qui elles, ne pouvaient pas le faire et étaient obligées d'endurer au moins une camisole courte.

Remus Lupin faisait partie du groupe de ceux qui enduraient très mal cette période de l'été, torse nu lui aussi, vêtu seulement d'un boxer très léger, il était étendu sur le sol pierreux à la recherche de fraîcheur, mais heureusement pour lui, un certain Lucius Malfoy le vit dans cet état et ne pu résister de lui dire…

-Lupin ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à la salle sur demande ? Severus va venir nous rejoindre et il y fera très bon, ne restes pas ainsi, on dirait que tu es en train de mourir !

Remus se laissa aider pour se remettre debout puis n'attendit pas et se rendit lui aussi à la salle sur demande… Si il y faisait frais, alors il s'y rendait sans s'obstiner, même étant obligé de partager la pièce avec un Malfoy prétentieux et détestable.

-Pourquoi n'y avez-vous pas tous pensé avant ? Demanda Remus, qui marchait aux côtés du grand blond.

-Y as-tu pensé, toi ? Non ? Alors la ferme ! Dit-il sèchement en ouvrant la porte. - Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Draco ? Demanda Lucius en voyant son fils assit sur un sofa qui avait l'air des plus confortable.

-Il fait trop chaud dehors, ici, c'est presque l'hiver et crois-moi père, je n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter pour te laisser seul avec lui et perdre ma journée à suer comme un porc ! Dit-il en étendant ses pieds sur le sofa.

-Alors un peu de tenue et vire moi ses chaussures avant de tout salir ! Dit l'homme en venant s'asseoir à côté. - Remus, prends donc un siège aussi, nous allons être très bien ici pour la journée.

La porte s'ouvrit encore, laissant découvrir un Severus fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire tout vêtu de noir et pas un seul vêtement en moins.

-Severus ! Fut surprit Lucius.

-Lucius… Remus… Fit-il en signe de tête pour dire bonjour, puis il aperçut Draco. - Bonjour, jeune homme.

-Bonjour, professeur.

-Remus, tu pourrais te vêtir, il ne fait pas si chaud ici. Lança Severus en s'assoyant sur le sofa d'en face.

-Ne commences pas, j'étais là bien avant toi et je fais ce dont j'ai envie ! Répondit le loup.

-S'il vous plaît, ce serait bien de passer une belle journée, à se faire servir par les elfes, alors pas de querelles imbéciles, merci. Coupa Lucius.

Severus mit son nez en l'air et déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de son habit, question de mieux respirer.

-Voilà ! S'exclama Remus. –Tu as l'air bien moins coincé !

-Je ne suis pas coincé, te ferais-je remarquer…

-Arrêtez bon sang !

Draco, lui, les regardait en souriant, quelle bande d'enfants ceux-là quand ils s'y mettaient ! Lucius regardait avec attention l'endroit découvert par l'ouverture de l'habit de Snape, il le fixait sans gêne.

-Quoi ? Fit Severus en voyant Lucius.

La porte s'ouvrit encore, les surprenant tous…

-Potter ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! S'écria Severus.

-Vous êtes en réunion ? Osa le jeune homme aux cheveux brun.

-Cela ne te regardes pas. Lança Draco, un regard méprisant au visage.

-Allons ! Laissez-le entrer. Tenta Remus en souriant au jeune sorcier.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de permission, cette salle ne vous appartient pas. Fit Harry en venant près de Remus. –Mais votre compagnie me déplaît, alors je ne resterai sûrement pas !

-Soyez poli ! Cracha Snape.

-Vous avez l'air beaucoup moins coincé comme ça. Dit Harry en regardant très évidemment le col du maître des potions, ce qui fit rire Lucius.

-Très immature comme remarque, Potter ! Dit Draco en se levant.

-Hé, je ne suis pas venu chercher la bagarre !

-Non, mais tu l'as trouvé ! Rétorqua le jeune blond en approchant.

Lucius porta sa main à son front en signe de désespoir, Remus avait encore trop chaud pour faire quoi que ce soit et Severus enleva complètement sa cape et sa veste, restant en chemise noire, puis surveilla la scène.

-Hmmff ! Fit Lucius en voyant l'ancien mangemort ainsi accoutré.

-Quoi ?

-C'est très… Différent.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ta chemise. Dit Lucius.

-Ah.

-Ah oui et tu crois que je vais croire une connerie pareille ? Demanda Harry, mais tout le monde avait perdu le cours de l'engueulade alors personne n'intervint, mais regardait.

-Parce que toi, t'as pas de père, alors tu peux pas savoir ! Le nargua Draco.

-Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas que c'est la chose à faire, surtout avec son père !

-Tu crois, mais tu ne le sais pas, alors la ferme !

-J'en crois pas un traître mot !

-Je te montre… Dit Draco en allant tout près de son cher père.

-Père, tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûre !

Sous les yeux incrédules d'Harry, Draco se pencha vers Lucius et lui donna un baiser, mais pas n'importe quel baiser…

-Merde ! S'écria Harry.

-Tu as quelque chose contre? Demanda Severus qui, apparemment les avait déjà vu faire.

-Mais ce n'est pas bien ! S'entêtait Harry.

-En effet, mais que pouvons-nous y faire de toutes façons… Dit Remus.

Draco poussa un petit gémissement et se retourna vers Harry…

-Toi, tu n'y connais rien.

-Et je crois pas que j'aurais envie de connaître !

-Tu en es sûre ? Demanda le grand blond.

-Ab... Absolument.

-Si ton père t'offrait son amour ainsi, tu le refuserais ? Demanda Snape.

-Heuuu…

- Penses-y bien… Marmonna Draco en s'assoyant sur les genoux de son père.

-De toutes façon, il n'est pas là pour que je sache alors !

-Je suis certain que mon père, avec sa grande générosité, accepterait de te montrer… Dit Draco en regardant Lucius.

-Tu y vas un peu fort là ! Chuchota Lucius pour que personne n'entende.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien sûre. Dit Severus en se levant. –Viens plus près… Ajouta-t-il en le poussant vers Malfoy père.

Remus regardait sans dire un mot, il attendait de voir si vraiment Lucius allait oser faire une telle chose…

-Va voir Severus, Draco… Dit Lucius en le poussant pour qu'il se lève, puis fit asseoir Harry à sa place sur ses genoux. - Ce n'est pas horrible, ni difficile. Rajouta-t-il en passant ses bras autour du jeune brun.

-Oui mais je… Hmmmmmf ! Il fut coupé par une bouche sur la sienne.

Devant les quatre autres, Harry se laissait embrasser par le père de son rival, mais il avait plutôt l'air d'aimer car il ne s'enleva pas tout de suite.

-Et vous… Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Draco à Severus.

-Mais bien sûre, sauf que je ne ferai pas…

Draco l'embrassa sans avertir. Remus se sentait un peu mal, assit à côté du couple professeur/élève puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry, ils étaient toujours à s'embrasser, commençant à se toucher timidement. Malheureusement pour lui, son instinct animal prit le dessus et il se sentit très excité par la scène et posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune blond en s'approchant, puis donna un baiser sur la nuque de ce dernier qui gémit au contact. Severus oublia alors ce qu'il était en train de faire, surtout avec qui il le faisait et agrippa Draco pour le faire glisser un peu plus sur son entre jambe durcit soudainement.

(Y va faire chaud à nouveau mdrrrrr !)

En jetant un coup d'œil à Lucius, qui embrassait Harry sans retenue, Severus déboutonna la chemise de Draco et posa ses mains dedans pour caresser la fine peau très pâle. Lucius fit de même pour Harry et Remus s'acharnait sur le cou du maître des potions avec fougue.

-Draco… Fini par appeler Lucius.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi ne nous montrerais-tu pas comment tu prendrais soin d'Harry ?

-Mais père…

-Aller !

Draco laissa Severus et alla chercher Harry par le bras et l'amena sur le sol où ils s'agenouillèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Severus regardait attentivement, lui il était bien allumé…

-Embrasses-le. Dit Lucius en fixant les deux jeunes hommes au milieu de l'aire de sofas.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry avec une certaine insécurité, mais si son père lui disait qu'il devait, c'est qu'il devait. Alors il ferma les yeux pendant le court chemin que parcoururent ses lèvres en direction de celles du survivant et appuya bien pour se faire sentir et peut-être ainsi, attirer l'initiative de la part de ce dernier. Harry fit comme Lucius lui avait fait… Il entoura Draco avec ses bras et lui caressa le dos doucement, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser avec sa langue déjà réchauffée.

Remus ne pouvait plus résister et se fourra la main dans le pantalon à la recherche d'un certain soulagement personnel et satisfaisant, qu'il trouva bien vite en faisant quelques vas et viens sur son membre gonflé et on ne peut plus dur. Ne manquait pas l'envie à Severus de le faire aussi, Lucius se mordait l'intérieur de la bouche afin de se retenir de sauter sur le sol pour aller rejoindre le jeune couple en plein début d'ébats qui s'avéraient très bien parti.

-Mmm… Laissa échapper Draco quand Harry lui caressa la poitrine, sans gêne devant les trois adultes.

Harry y prenait goût rapidement et se pencha d'avantage sur Draco jusqu'à le coucher sur le dos et l'envahir de son corps sur le sien. Draco écarta les jambes et laissa la place à Harry qui le marquait de sa salive un peu partout sur le haut du corps.

Remus alla tranquillement mettre sa main entre les cuisses de Severus qui ne put retenir un gémissement sourd, mais audible pour tous qui n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier d'ailleurs… Severus s'accota bien au fond du sofa et regardait la scène en profitant des attouchements de Remus qui commençait à se faire insistant à son égard.

Lucius, encore froid, il en avait l'air en tout cas, regardait son fils se démener sous le brun qui en perdit ses lunettes tellement les baisers étaient fougueux… Ravageurs…

-Père mmmm…. Viens… Soupira Draco en le fixant de ses yeux à demi clos.

Sans perdre un instant, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, Lucius glissa lentement vers le sol pour attraper la main que son fils lui tendait et il fut attiré juste devant Harry, qu'il embrassa sauvagement et sans aucune pudeur.

-Severus… Dit le grand blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil, comme une invitation à l'indécence pure.

Lui non plus ne se fit pas attendre et vint rejoindre les trois mâles au sol. Il se mit à quatre pattes et embrassa Draco, toujours sur le dos sous Harry et Lucius. Le jeune Malfoy posa ses deux mains sur l'attache du pantalon de Lucius et la défit, laissant surgir la «bête» dressée et prête à tout assaut, tandis qu'Harry envahissait la bouche de ce dernier et que Severus ne lâchait pas les lèvres de Draco. (Oufff, me suivez-vous toujours ? mdr)

Quand Lucius fut libre de ses mains pour un instant, il agrippa les cheveux d'Harry et le pencha afin de le faire embrasser son entre jambe, ce qu'il fit sans même se poser de questions.

-Mmmmmm… Gémit Lucius.

Severus avait lui aussi déboutonné le pantalon de Draco et s'apprêtait à l'engloutir, mais il remarqua Remus, qui était toujours sur le sofa.

-Viens nous rejoindre… Qu'attends-tu ? Dit-il avant d'enfin poser sa bouche là où Draco semblait le supplier de le faire.

-Oohh… Fit le jeune blond en sentant Severus le sucer bien lentement.

Remus était déjà bien parti et n'avait pas l'intention de ralentir sa cadence, il arriva derrière Severus et tira sur le pantalon noir de l'homme, puis lui caressa l'antre de deux de ses doigts, ce qui fit se cambrer Severus qui, par le fait même, resserra ses lèvres autour du sexe de Draco qui lui, empoigna la virilité d'Harry pour le faire gémir aussi. Harry, du coup, saisit le sexe de Severus qui s'était approcher sous la surprise des doigts de Remus, puis fit des vas et viens rapides. (Pas évident là mdr !)

Sans le moindre avertissement, Remus fit son entrée en Severus qui faillit mordre Draco tellement ce fut cru, mais au lieu de cela il gémit, voire hurla.

-Mmmmmm ! Gémit Draco en sentant les vibrations de la voix de Severus venir se répercuter sur son sexe comme des petits chocs électriques agréables.

-Ah ahhhh. Cria Severus. Remus lui donnait de petites tapes sur une fesse et il adorait ça le pervers !

Lucius se coucha sur le dos et entraîna Harry au-dessus de lui, puis doucement, il le fit s'asseoir sur son membre, bien conscient que c'était la première fois d'Harry. Le survivant se crispa très fort mais ne pouvait combattre la poigne de l'homme blond et se laissa descendre doucement, gémissant de douleur. Quand il fut bien 'ancré', Lucius empoigna le col de Severus et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser tandis que Draco se retournait pour être à quatre pattes sous le maître des potions. Severus enfourcha Draco en sachant bien que le jeune homme y était sûrement habitué et se fit aller le bassin d'avant en arrière, sentant Remus le défoncer littéralement. Severus embrassait Lucius et Harry embrassait Draco… (Oui oui, c'est possible, faites marcher votre imagination comme il faut !) pendant que Remus baisait Severus à fond.

-AHHHHHHHHH ! Cria Severus en se déversant en Draco qui lui aussi se laissa aller sur le sol.

Remus ne fut pas long à suivre et hurla son plaisir avec puissance, tenant fermement les hanches de Severus bien en place.

Harry, toujours embroché par Lucius, tardait et Lucius allait bientôt exploser tellement il était excité, surtout sachant qu'il le dépucelait probablement. Remus se retira et alla s'acharner sur Harry, embrassant son dos, puis Severus suivit et vint envahir la bouche du survivant tandis que Draco attrapait le membre érigé d'Harry. Tous étaient sur lui à le toucher, l'embrasser et le faire jouir de partout… Il pencha la tête en arrière et beugla toute sa pression avant de se relâcher dans la main de Draco, qui vint terminer le travail avec sa bouche.

Lucius allait tellement fort en Harry que celui-ci faisait des bonds aux sauts des hanches du grand blond, qui finalement, jouit aussi en un grand et sonore gémissement.

Plus personne ne bougeait, il faisait vraiment chaud à nouveau et tous étaient à bout de souffle, trop pour même ouvrir les yeux…

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent ainsi pêle-mêle sur le sol.

Le lendemain… Ah mais cela est une autre histoire !

----------FIN-----------


End file.
